The present invention relates to self-service kiosks and more specifically to a method of controlling a self-service terminal.
Kiosks are self-service terminals. Kiosks provide a publicly accessible computing platform for displaying World Wide Web (web) pages and other web-delivered content from web sites. Kiosks may be located within a retailer's transaction establishment or elsewhere, such as in shopping malls. Kiosks may be easily networked to web sites using the TCP/IP protocol. Web pages from web sites may be displayed using known and available web software, such as Microsoft® Internet Explorer software.
Service companies deploy kiosks in order to improve the quality of their services and to provide customers with more service options. For example, transportation companies may deploy kiosks to reduce passenger waiting time in check-in lines.
Kiosk owners wish to make optimal use of kiosks. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method of controlling a self-service terminal.